Hollow Teens For HSM
by ximcarebear
Summary: Sharpay is having a Halloween party. Everyone is invited, but things start happening after the party ends. Someone is looking for Gabriella and it's up to the gang to stop him before he gets anyone else.
1. Trailer

**Trailer for Hollow Teens for HSM**

Halloween's coming up

_Sharpay handing an invitation to Troy, Gabriella and Taylor_

Sharpay's having a Halloween party

_Sharpay grinding on Zeke at her party_

But nobody knows what's going to happen that night

_Gabriella jiggling on the door knob_

"_It won't open." Troy pushed her to the side and jiggled the doorknob harder_

"_Shit," he mumbled._

Someone's out there, finding someone else

"_Sharpay, I'm scared," Kelsi said._

"_Shhh, he's here…" Sharpay said._

"_Who?" Gabriella asked._

And he's only looking for one person

"_What's that on the window?" Zeke asked, pointing at something red on the window next to him._

_Gabriella pushes Zeke out of the way and stared at the message. Taylor walks next to her sees the message too._

"'_Beware, Gabriella?' What's that supposed to mean?" Taylor said._

"_Someone's looking for me, Tay. Someone's out there trying to find me," Gabriella said shakily._

But when the night gets darker, the moon turns full, and everyone is getting restless.

"_If he's looking for Gabriella, then let him take her and get me out of here," Sharpay said. _

"_No, I won't let him do that. We have to protect her," Troy said. _

Somebody goes missing, one at a time, until the victim is the last one.

"_Chad?" Troy turned around to see no one. "Chad?" _

"_Troy! Watch out!" Sharpay screamed. Troy turned around and saw darkness._

What will they do? How will they survive this night?

"_Gabriella, I've been looking for you," the man said._

"_Let go of my friends and take me." _

Will someone get killed at this scene?

"_Troy, leave!!! NOW!!!" Gabriella cried, still tied up on the chair._

"_No! I won't leave you! I haven't told you I love you yet!" Troy sobbed as Gabriella silenced. _

Find out coming out to a computer near you.

Hollow Teens for HSM

Your nightmare begins the minute you step in the house. 

**A/N: I haven't made a scary story before, so I wanted to make one. It'll be out after Halloween since I need time to write it. **


	2. Part I

**Part I  
**

"Here's your invitation," Sharpay hissed as she handed a guy she doesn't even know an invitation to her annual Halloween party. Her mom made her invite everyone at the school, so she had to obey. But you can tell she's not very happy with it.

"Shar, how long do I have to hold these?" Her brother, Ryan, asked.

"For the whole day. It's already Mom's fault that I have to invite everyone. I mean, the geeks will make my life a living hell if they even attend this party." Sharpay groaned as she walked up to Troy and his best friend, Chad at their lockers. It looks like the rest of the basketball team were also standing there with them.

"Hi Troy," she said flirtatiously. She took a card from the top of the pile Ryan's holding and hands it to Troy. "Here's your invitation to my party. You have to bring the invitation though." Troy nodded.

"Thanks," he said.

"What about me?" Chad asked. Sharpay looked at him from top to bottom.

"Sure…" Sharpay took another card from the top and handed it to Chad. "Here you go errr…"

"Chad," he answered.

"Right. Tootles, Troy!" Sharpay skipped off with Ryan following at her tail.

"The ice princess knows me, but not my name?! That's rude," Chad said as he puts the invitation in his locker and slams it loud.

"Get over it, Chad," Troy rolled his eyes. He wondered if his girl best friend, Gabriella, was invited. They haven't made anything official yet. Hey, they didn't even say they liked each other. But Troy doesn't know that; neither does Gabriella.

"You thinking about Gabi again?" Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy shrugged his hand off.

"No, I'm not." Troy pretended to be distract and also put his invitation in his locker.

"Dude, it's been almost a year since you and Gabi sang at the callbacks. If you're not making the move, you might not see her again."

"That's ridiculous, Chad. Gabi's my best friend."

"Ahh, but she's also your bff crush!" Troy covered Chad's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up! You're being too loud!"

"Don't worry, we all know. Scratch that, the whole school knows," Zeke, one of the basketball players, said.

"The whole school except Gabi," Troy mumbled.

"She'll find out sooner or later," Jason, another basketball player, said.

"On that case, I better go find Taylor," Chad said.

"Me too. I gotta find Kelsi." Chad and Jason ran off to find their girlfriends.

"It's just you and me. Single men who don't have girlfriends," Zeke said as he put his arm around Troy's shoulder and touched his heart for exaggeration. Troy rolled his eyes and walked away, going to find his best friend. Girl best friend.

* * *

"Halloween is in a week. What are you going to do?" Taylor asked at Gabriella's locker. Before Gabriella could answer, Sharpay walks up to them.

"Hello Gabriella. Hi Gabriella's friend," Sharpay said coldly.

"It's Taylor," Taylor said.

"Whatever. My mom is making me invite the whole school to my Halloween party, and you can tell I am _so _not happy with it. But it's my mom's rule, so I have to follow." She took two cards from Ryan's pile and hands it to Gabriella and Taylor. "Besides, you are as so called 'Troy's girl best friend', so I have to invite you anyways if I want Troy to come."

"Thanks Sharpay," Gabriella gladly said.

"You're welcome. Bye bye now!" Sharpay skipped off with Ryan following her.

"That's weird. I didn't know Sharpay was that obedient."

"I didn't even think that Sharpay even listens to her mother," Taylor muttered. Out of nowhere, Chad and Jason ran into them.

"Ow! Stupid!" Taylor hit Chad's head when they collapsed on the floor. Jason stood up immediately, brushing himself like he never fell. Gabriella got up next, and felt someone lifting her up. She looked up and saw Troy smiling at her.

"Are you guys okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I would if stupid Danforth didn't collapse into me!" Taylor shouted. She got up and lifted herself up from the bench next to her. Chad got up quickly and pulled Taylor up, but she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Tay. I was just trying to find you."

"Well, I do always stay with Gabi most of my time."

"I wouldn't have that problem if you just stood where you were."

"I did! I was with Gabi the whole time." Taylor hit Chad's head again. "Idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot. You know you love me." Chad leaned in for a kiss, but Taylor pushed his lips away.

"Did you get an invitation from Sharpay today?" Gabriella said, holding her invitation between her index and middle finger.

"Yeah," Troy said.

"Weird. I didn't know Sharpay even liked me."

"Sharpay said she invited you because you were Troy's girl best friend. I'm invited because her mom made her invite the whole school," Taylor pointed out.

"Girl best friend?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Troy.

"Well, aren't I your guy best friend?" Gabriella nodded.

"True." Troy chuckled and started tickling Gabriella.

"I swear, I bet I cannot find one person who doesn't think they make a cute couple."

"I don't," Chad raised his hand, but Taylor pushed it down.

"Let's go leave those dreamers alone," Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and she blushed. He pulled her down the hall before Taylor could react.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Troy asked as they walked hand in hand down the hall. Troy saw, at the corner of his eye, some people whispering and pointing at them.

"It's between a gangsta girl or Heavenly Devil," Gabriella said, not noticing the stares.

"Heavenly Devil?"

"You know, like half angel half devil. I saw it at Spirit last weekend."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I saw this costume at Spirit that was a old fat lady looking for her dog."

"I saw that one." Gabriella started giggling uncontrollably. "The dog was on her butt."

"Yeah that one."

"You want to be that one?"

"Sure. I don't see why I don't look good in n old fat lady costume." Gabriella started laughing non-stop again. "What?"

"No, I was imagining what it'd look like on you. It actually matches Chad if he wore it."

"I guess. Maybe I'll just be a vampire or a mummy."

"That," Gabriella wiped her nose, "is so cliché."

"What do you want me to wear then?"

"Hmmm…" She rubbed her chin. "I think you would look good in an army suit. Or Zorro."

"I'll think about it."

"Maybe I'll reconsider my costume too." Troy nodded. The bell rang and they hugged each other goodbye.

* * *

"Ugh!!! Can you get it right?!" Sharpay shouted as the nail salon person glue on a fake nail on each of her real nail.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans," the nail salon person said. She re-applied the glue on the fake nail and pressed it on her right middle finger.

"Why are you stressing, Shar?" Ryan asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Because tonight is my party and I need to look good for Troy's sakes."

"It's not like he's gonna notice."

"And why not?" she said in a duh tone.

"Because he'll be all over Gabriella just like he always is."

"Ew, I don't even know what Gabriella has that I don't. Tonight, I'm going to show him that he deserves better, which is me."

"Whatever."

"Ryan, give me my cell phone." Ryan placed his magazine on his lap and digged through Sharpay's Chanel purse, pulling out a pink sparkling Sidekick. He handed it to her and she quickly speed-dialed someone.

"Hello? Chad, right? You know me, Sharpay. Is Troy there?" Sharpay said into the phone. "Sure, I'll hold." She held on to her phone for a while until she heard a click. Her jaw dropped and she ended the call. "That bastard hanged up on me."

"Or maybe because they don't like you?"

"We'll see about that." She threw her cell phone back to Ryan, who caught it perfectly and stuffed it back into her purse.

* * *

"Wow, this party looked like it started three hours ago," Gabriella said as she entered Sharpay's house with Taylor and Kelsi.

"At least it's still a party," Taylor said. She looked around to see a lot of people in different costumes. Kelsi had on a Tinkerbell costume, Taylor had a playboy gangsta girl since she got the costume first, and Gabriella had a playboy army girl.

"Do you know where the guys are?" Gabriella asked. She felt someone cover her eyes. She felt around the hands over her eyes and pulled them down. She turned around and saw Troy smiling at her, in his army suit.

"I see we're matching tonight," Troy said cockily.

"I think so."

"That is so frikkin' cute!" Gabriella turned to see Chad in a jail outfit and Jason in a Peter Pan outfit. Taylor squealed.

"What?"

"You guys are matching!"

"So? Kelsi and Jason are matching too."

"But you didn't know you guys were matching."

"Hey, I just borrowed this from my cousin. It's not mine," Troy said, raising his hands up in the air.

"Uh huh. Don't think I didn't see you hiding in Gabriella's tree last night." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, fine. I knew, but it's not my fault I wanted to know what Gabi was wearing tonight." Troy hugged Gabriella from behind and she put her hands on his arms.

"You guys are so adorable!" Taylor squealed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jason said.

"Let's go get chocolate!" Chad ran through the crowd and into the kitchen.

"You guys go have fun!" Taylor shouted. Troy rolled his eyes and pulled Gabriella to the middle of the room.

After an hour of Halloween fun, Sharpay stepped up onto the stage in her living room, wearing a white halter dress and fake feathered wings on her back. She had a tiara on her head, matching with her white three-inch heels.

"Hi everyone!" Sharpay said into the microphone. The audience cheered. "I'm glad everyone is having fun tonight. I'll let the DJ finish putting up his songs, but I just want to start the Halloween costume contest." Sharpay stepped to the side of the stage to get an envelope from three adults in the room. "Okay, for our best costume overall is… obviously, me!!!" Sharpay spread her arms wide to show her expression. People clapped normally like it was a musical. "for best couple costume is… Gabriella and Troy?" This time, people clapped ferociously as Troy and Gabriella stepped onto the stage together.

"Umm… there must be some mistake…" Sharpay looked at the judges and they all shook their heads. Sharpay stomped on the stage and ran off. A guy in a mummy costume walked up to them and gave them each a prize pack. Gabriella stepped off the stage first, rushing to Taylor and Kelsi who looked like they were pointing and laughing at someone.

"Who are you guys laughing at?" Taylor pointed at someone. Gabriella turned to her right and saw Sharpay grinding on Zeke. It looked like Zeke was enjoying it.

"And I thought she was going to be upset that she didn't win first prize," Kelsi said.

"At least she won the best costume overall. She can't blame that she didn't match with anybody," Taylor said. Gabriella giggled along with Kelsi and Chad.

* * *

When the party was over, Sharpay was at the door greeting people goodbyes. Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were the last one to leave. But Sharpay didn't notice they were still there, so she slammed the door. She turned around and saw all of them watching her.

"What?"

"We have to leave too," Chad said.

"I didn't see you. Can't blame me." They all walked past Sharpay to go to the door. Zeke passed by her and whispered something in her ear.

"That's what eyes are for." Gabriella grabbed the doorknob first and tried to jiggle it open.

"It won't open." Troy pushed her to the side and jiggled the doorknob harder.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"It was unlock when I slammed the door," Sharpay said as she pushed Troy and tried to open the door. "It's unlock too, so it shouldn't be a problem opening it."

"Well, why don't you open the back door?" Taylor asked. They all ran to the back door and tried to open it. Zeke wiggled the door, but it won't open either.

"Is that all the doors out of the house?" Kelsi asked.

"Let's go check the windows." They all separated to try to open the windows. They all gathered back in the living room and all shook their heads.

"We're locked in here!" Sharpay yelped and fake cried into Ryan's shoulder.

"It's your fault we're locked in. You could have left the door open so we could at least go out," Jason said.

"Then we'll be locked in, stupid," Ryan said.

"What did you say?" Jason said, getting up to Ryan's face.

"Stop fighting. It's not gonna help us," Gabriella said.

"Let's go find some trap door or something," Troy said.

"Excuse me, senor, but this is a mansion. A big house in definition," Chad said.

"Just find something that leads us out." All of them decided to stay together in case something happens to someone there. Little did they know, they're all going to find something else than themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I got my Internet back, so I might get to go online more, which also means I don't get as much time as to type my stories since I'm obsessed with the Internet. I'll try to disconnect my Internet so I can keep typing my stories. Ahaha.**


	3. Part II

**Part II**

"Let's go to my room first," Sharpay said. They all followed Sharpay to her room. Inside was totally pink; even the desk is pink.

"There's nothing here," Troy said.

"So how's you and Troy?" Taylor whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"We're nothing but friends, Tay. Stop asking," Gabriella replied, annoyed.

"Sharpay, I'm scared," Kelsi said.

"Shhh, he's here…" Sharpay said.

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy, dumbass."

"You shut up, Barbie doll," Taylor hissed.

"It's not my fault that Gabriella hasn't made a move."

"Well, you shouldn't be talking about Gabriella since Troy hasn't made a move either."

"We all know that Troy and Gabriella isn't meant for each other if they haven't made a move on each other yet."

"I don't see you having an eye on someone."

"That's why I'm interested in Troy." Taylor glared at Sharpay and she glared back, like a black cat on Halloween night.

"Let's go somewhere else," Chad said, "this place is creeping me out." They all ran out of the room.

"Where to go next, honey?" Jason asked as he wraps an arm around Kelsi's shoulders.

"I don't know."

"How about Ryan's room?" Troy asked.

"Ugh. His room creeps me out," Sharpay covered her face.

Gabriella looked at Troy and started thinking about what Sharpay said about her. _What if she doesn't make a move? Will Troy just give up and go to Sharpay? _She's definitely not gonna lose to Miss Shimmy Shimmy.

"Gimme a break. At least find a way out of this house. It's big and scary," Taylor said.

"I'm claustrophobic," Chad announced.

"Let's go." Taylor pulled Chad by the ear and led them down the hall. They walked into Ryan's room and found his window open, but only about two inches open.

"Let's try to pull it open." Troy, Jason, and Chad tried to pull the window up, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it, how are we getting out?" Ryan said.

"I don't know. Let's check more," Gabriella said.

"Can we, like, rest for a second? I'm getting tired," Sharpay said, pulling her heels off and rubbing her heel.

"We could check the garage. We could try to open the garage door," Kelsi said.

"WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DARK IT IS IN THERE?!"

"Would you rather stay here and not figure out the next season's trends?" Taylor asked.

"Okay. Let's go." Sharpay lead the way down a couple of stairs and into the garage. She flicked the lights open to show a Range Rover, a BMW, a Mercedes, and a Lexus all in one garage.

"Whose cars are these?" Chad said, stepping down the steps like he just entered heaven.

"Mine and Ryan's. Our parents' are at their mansion."

"Wait, you mean this mansion isn't your parents?" Troy asked.

"My parents pay for all the stuff. We just live here with them occasionally visiting." The gang stepped down, following Chad as he drooled over the black-coated Range Rover.

"Press the garage door open." Ryan pushed the button, but it didn't work. Jason looked up at the garage door opener and saw they were glued.

"We're stuck here." Everybody was frustrating about getting out, only Zeke noticed something.

"What's that on the window?" Zeke asked, pointing at something red on the window next to him.

Gabriella pushes Zeke out of the way and stared at the message. Taylor walks next to her sees the message too.

"'Beware, Gabriella?' What's that supposed to mean?" Taylor said.

"Someone's looking for me, Tay. Someone's out there trying to find me," Gabriella said shakily.

"What?" Troy pushed Taylor back and looked at the message. "I'm not going to let them take Gabi."

"Well, whoever this person is wants Gabi," Jason said.

"Why do they want Gabriella anyways? And why do they want her in my house?!" Sharpay said, getting angrier after each word.

"Shut up, drama queen," Taylor mumbled.

"Make me." Sharpay obviously heard. "If you want to fight me, bring it outside."

"Oh sure Sharpay," she said sarcastically, "I wish I could fight you outside. Wait, we can't because we can't fucking get out of here."

"Ooo, Taylor's maaaaaddddddd," Chad joked.

"This isn't helping," Troy rubbed his forehead.

"Let's go to the living room. This place is scaring me," Kelsi said. Jason, Taylor, and Gabriella nodded as the rest agreed in silence. They left the garage with Ryan being last. He turned off the lights as a set of footsteps ran across the garage.

* * *

About two hours later, the gang was getting restless. Troy was playing with Gabriella's hair as she was laying on his lap, trying to sleep but couldn't. Kelsi's head was on Jason's shoulder and his head was on top of her head. Sharpay was counting the split ends of her blonde hair. Ryan was scratching the leather on the couch. Taylor put her legs on Chad's lap and fell back on the arm of the couch. Chad was counting the hairs on his arm. 

Sharpay broke the silence. "If he's looking for Gabriella, then let him take her and get me out of here," Sharpay said.

"No, I won't let him do that. We have to protect her," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and snuggled her head near Troy's stomach.

"Well, I'm getting tired of waiting for this killer. Obviously with all of us here, he can't catch Gabriella."

"If we wait long enough, he'll give up and go away," Jason said.

"But then we'll be locked up in here for the longest time." Sharpay took out her Sidekick from her back skirt pocket and flipped it on.

"A cell phone! We could call someone for help!" Taylor shouted. Sharpay looked at the signal.

"No service." Taylor groaned and bumped her head on the arm.

"At least I can count how many text messages I've sent."

"That'll leave you in silence for more than three hours."

"Maybe."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Kelsi said, standing up from Jason's side and brushing her green velvet dress.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jason suggested. Kelsi shook her head and left the room.

"You know what's funny? I'm hungry," Chad said. He chuckled at his own joke, but nobody laughed with him. He stopped and put on a pout face.

"Who would want to get Gabi?" Troy mumbled. Gabriella sat up and swung her legs onto the floor.

"I don't know. I've never had an enemy before."

"Except for Sharpay."

"Hey! I don't hate her; I just dislike her," Sharpay interrupted. She went back to counting her split ends. "Ughh! I lost count."

"But if it's Sharpay, she would have made a move right about now."

"Maybe she's waiting for all of us to leave, so she can make a move."

"You guys are so gullible," Sharpay said, "I don't wait to make moves. I just do it."

"Well, then why are you..." A scream disrupted the conversation.

"Kelsi!" Jason yelled. He got up and ran to the bathroom. The gang followed him, but found nothing.

"Look." Jason bent down and picked up a piece of Kelsi's dress. On the back it said, _Who will be next?_

"They took Kelsi," Gabriella mumbled. She softly cried onto Troy's shoulder. He tenderly rubbed her back.

"We can't leave each other. It's too dangerous. We already lost someone, so we must beware of everyone," Zeke said.

"Can I at least get a file from my room? I don't want to keep counting my split ends. It's making me think I need a haircut."

"Fine, get Troy and Chad to go with you."

"Why us?!" Chad whined.

"Because we need two strong guys to protect her."

"Get Ryan to go with her." Ryan shook his head and tried to hide behind Jason.

"Whatever. Just go with her." Zeke pushed Troy and Chad toward Sharpay.

"Follow me, boys," Sharpay said impishly. She lead them upstairs and toward her room.

"What should I do with Gabi, Chad? Someone's looking for her and we're locked in here." Troy heard silence. "Chad?" Troy turned around to see no one. "Chad?"

"Troy! Watch out!" Sharpay screamed. Troy turned around and saw darkness.

* * *

"Am I being too slow for Troy?" Gabriella asked out of nowhere. 

"Why do you think that?" Taylor answered with another question.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about what Sharpay said and…"

"Don't listen to that girl. She's just trying to get you to have second thoughts about him."

"But what if Troy's thinking the exact thing as what Sharpay said?"

"You expect Sharpay to actually read Troy's mind and tell you what he's thinking about?" Gabriella raised her shoulders. "She's playing with your mind. Don't pay much attention to it."

"It's not weird for girls to make the first move, right?"

"No. But it's better for the guys to make the first move. I believe that girls can make moves, but never when the guy and the girl are making it official. Guys should ask girls out, then the girls can start making the move of holding hands or kissing on the cheek."

"Oh." Suddenly, Sharpay ran downstairs with a frightened face on.

"Tr—Ch—guuu…"

"What?" Zeke walked over the girls.

"Troy and Chad are gone. They're not here."

"Weren't they just with you?"

"I know. I thought so too. Troy was talking to Chad and Chad didn't answer. Then Troy turned around and this black figure just approached him. Zeke, I'm scared."

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Zeke said.

"Where's Jason?" Gabriella asked. She turned around and saw nobody. "Oh shit, he's gone too."

"I guess it's just us." Gabriella turned back around and saw only Taylor.

"Where's Sharpay and Zeke?"

"Weren't they just here?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting scared."

"Me too."

"Where's Ryan?" Taylor shrugged. "You don't think…"

"I seriously don't know." Gabriella turned around to see if Ryan was there. Nobody. She turned back around and found no Taylor. She was seriously getting scared.

"Taylor?" Gabriella walked a couple steps forward toward the stairs.

"Hello Gabriella." She looked up to see a male figure stepping down the steps closer to her. She steps a couple steps back.

"Gabriella, I've been looking for you," the man said.

"Let go of my friends and take me."

"It'll work for me."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize?"

"Not from the darkness." The man clapped twice and the lights switched on. Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"D-d-d-d-dad?" Her words trembled as her father came closer.

"Gabi, I missed you," her father said, walking toward her. He was wearing a dirty white shirt with a puffed up jacket with jeans. Gabriella stepped back more.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Why not? I'm here to see my daughter." His smile got wider as he looked at Gabriella top to bottom. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"You're supposed to be in rehab!!!"

"I wanted to see you."

"You can't. Don't touch me or even get close to me." She looked at her dad as her scariest nightmare flash back into her head.

"_Daddy, I'm home!!" Fourteen-years-old Gabriella yelled into the house. She dropped her backpack on the ground and walked into the kitchen. Her father was drinking wine on the kitchen counter. He looked up and saw his daughter._

"_Hey Gabi." She sat down next to her father and smiled. He smiled back and set his wine glass on the table. "How was school?"_

"_Fine."_

"_I want to show you something upstairs. Will you come with me?" Gabriella nodded. Her father got up and trotted upstairs with Gabriella following him. He went to his bedroom and let Gabriella in first. She obeyed and walked in first. He closed the door behind him._

"_So what did you want to show me?" Gabriella asked. She turned around and her dad was taking off his jacket. _

"_Come sit on the bed with me." She obeyed and sat on the bed. He walked over, his smile getting wider. He stood in front of her. _

"_Dad?" His smile got bigger and bigger. Out of nowhere, he pushed himself onto his daughter, pushing her down on the bed. He started kissing her neck as she screamed. His hand crawled up her shirt toward her bra. He rammed his hand under her bra and started massaging her breast. She screamed more for help. He ignored it and unzipped his pants._

"_DAD! STOP!!!" He didn't listen and his other hand went down to her pants and tried to undo her pants too. After that, he forced her shirt off of her and pulled her bra off. He started sucking on her left nipple as his hand slowly went down her pants into her panties. He pulled them down and fingered her vagina. _

"_STOP IT!!!" She was trying to push him off of her, but he was too strong. He went back to her neck and started sucking on the side of her throat. After a few more sucking, he pushed him off of her and pulled his pants down. His penis looked really hard. Gabriella's eyes shot wide as his smile got to the biggest it could get. He inserted his penis into her as she screamed the longest._

_After being satisfied, he pulled his pants back up and zipped it. He kissed Gabriella's neck one more time and leaned in her ear. "Do not tell your mother about this or you will see this again." He grinned and left Gabriella naked on the bed. _

_She felt dirty. She felt like a prostitute except with the part about getting money. She just lost her virginity. To her father. She clasped her bra on and put on her shirt. She slowly pulled her panties on and then her pants. After that, she crawled into the bed on the side where her mother sleeps. She shivered like she was getting hypothermia. The activity raced through her mind multiple times. _

_Her father had just raped her. _

"Gabi, you know that meant nothing," her father said.

"No! You took my virginity away! You took the only thing I had in control of! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" She turned around and ran to the door. She jiggled the door the hardest but just couldn't.

"You're locked in. I locked all of it." She turned around and her face showed disgust.

"How?"

"I had a plan."

"Let us all go. Just leave me alone."

"But I don't want to. I want to see you."

"And rape me again? When my mom found out, she cried her eyes out. You never cared about her; all you cared was her money."

"That's not true. I loved your mother, but she couldn't give me what I wanted."

"Then why didn't you go get a prostitute? You raped your own daughter, you asswipe!"

"Don't use that language against me. Where is the Gabi I used to know?"

"She's dead, all because of you. You were perverted enough to fucking rape your only daughter."

"Can you bring her back?" Gabriella ran over to him and slapped him in the face. But she didn't get to; her father grabbed her wrist and pushed it toward his pants. He wanted her to feel him.

She kicked him in the balls quickly, causing him to wince in pain and let go of her.

"You gayass pervert! Leave me alone!" Gabriella ran past him upstairs to Sharpay's room.

"Gabi!" She kept running and finally made it to Sharpay's room. She twisted the knob open and found...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Hope you like it; although I don't think it's scary myself. I suck at it, i know.**


	4. Part III

**Part III**

"_You gayass pervert! Leave me alone!" Gabriella ran past him upstairs to Sharpay's room. _

"_Gabi!" She kept running and finally made it to Sharpay's room. She twisted the knob open and found... _Troy and Chad tied up. She ran to Troy and hugged him. She ripped off Troy's masking tape on his mouth.

"Gabi, behind you!" Gabriella turned around and her father grabbed her from behind and pushed her on the wall.

"You will listen to me! I'm your father!"

"No! You don't deserve to be my dad!" She pushed him off of her, succeeding. She ran over to Troy, untying as fast as she can. Her dad got to her and pushed her off of him. He took out a knife from his pocket and held it on Troy's throat.

"Sit down or he gets it!" he said, pointing at the chair at the closet door. Gabriella looked at Troy, who was shaking his head.

"Don't hurt him," she muttered. Her dad nodded and she sat on the chair. He pulled back his knife and set it on Sharpay's desk, just right next to Troy and Chad. He walked over to Gabriella and rubbed her cheek. She clenched her teeth and watched his every move. At the corner of her eye, she can see Troy squeezing his arm through the rope without Gabriella's dad noticing.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you, but you can't keep running away from me. From your past," her father whispered to her, "You know we had great times before. I taught you everything you're supposed to know."

"Yeah, except that you rape girls!" He covered her mouth with his hand. Tears came down her face and he wiped them away.

"Don't cry, Gabi. I don't want to hurt you, but I have no choice." He took the rope from the ground and wrapped it around Gabriella. He tied it so tight, her breasts were squeezing together, making him very happy. He leaned down and kissed her cleavage.

"Your boobs grew bigger," he mumbled. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Troy looked at disgust. He finally got his arm out and quietly reached for the knife. He grabbed it quickly, but quietly, and cut the rope. The rope fell off of him and Chad. Chad ripped his masking tape off and rubbed his lip. Gabriella's father turned around to see Troy and Chad standing up.

"You sickass!" Troy threw a punch onto Gabriella's father's cheek and he fell back. Chad ran over to him and continued hitting him while Troy ran to Gabriella.

"Are you alright?" Troy asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'm gonna get you out."

"No, just leave. I can handle it."

"No way. I don't know where the others are, but I'll find them."

"Just leave, Troy. I can't let him get to you." Suddenly, Troy was pulled back by Gabriella's father and he took the knife off the floor and next to Gabriella's throat.

"Back up before I cut her beautiful throat."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes, I would." Troy's eyes were tearing up.

"Don't hurt her. Please. She's your flesh and blood."

"That's why I was trying to make another flesh and blood."

"You sicko." Troy was about to charge at him.

"Nuh uh. You get closer to me, this knife would get closer to her skin." Troy backed up.

"Just because you weren't getting any actions, doesn't mean you have to aim for your daughter."

"She was my only choice."

"Stop talking about me, Troy! Just leave!"

"Gabi, shush," her father said.

"Troy, leave!!! NOW!!!" Gabriella cried, still tied up on the chair.

"No! I won't leave you! I haven't told you I love you yet!" Troy sobbed as Gabriella silenced.

"You love her?" Her dad started to chuckle. "Nobody has loved my daughter except for me and my wife."

"You don't love your daughter. You only loved her body!" Troy shouted.

"Not true. I loved my daughter. I only started to love her body when she started going through puberty."

"Oh my god! Get this guy a stripper, please!" Chad shouted. Troy had enough; he charged for Gabriella and her father. Her father noticed this and took the knife away from Gabriella and into Troy's stomach.

"TROY!!!" Troy gripped the knife that's in his stomach and fell back. Gabriella's father smiled and unexpectedly fell back. He fell on the ground, showing Sharpay with a heel in her hand.

"Sharpay! Where were you?" Chad asked.

"I was grabbed by this big guy. But then I flirted with him and he let me go. So then I hit him on the head and he's now unconscious."

"Sharpay! Get an ambulance!" Gabriella sobbed. Sharpay nodded and took out her Sidekick.

"OH, NOW THEY HAVE SERVICE!" She typed in 911 and waited for the police department to pick up while Chad was untying Gabriella, trying not to stare at her squeezed boobs.

"Hello Officer? I have a guy down with a knife stabbed in his stomach. Please get here, pronto." She pressed the end button and ran out.

The ambulance came and they carried Troy into it. It appears that doors were glued shut, so the paramedics had to kick the door open.

"Who's riding with him?"

"I will," Gabriella volunteered. The paramedic nodded. Gabriella turned around.

"Where's the rest?"

"They're in Ryan's room," Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded and got into the ambulance.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter last!**


	5. Part IV

**Part IV**

Gabriella entered the hospital with carnations in her hands. She came to see Troy for the fifth time this week. She rode the elevator up and saw the nurse that services Troy.

"Hello Gabriella. Are you here to see Mr. Bolton?" the nurse, Anne, asked. Gabriella nodded. "He's resting right now, but you may go in."

"Thanks, Anne." Anne nodded and continued on with her work. Gabriella walked down to room 234. She opened the door to show Troy sleeping peacefully on the bed. She quietly walked over the table and took out the flowers she brought two days ago that were dying. She threw them in the trash can and changed the water.

When she came back, Troy was standing up, smelling the new flowers.

"They smell good," Troy said.

"Troy! You're supposed to be in bed." Gabriella ran over to Troy and set the vase on the table. She pushed Troy back into bed.

"Ughh. I don't want to be in this bed. It feels uncomfortable."

"No choice. If you want to get better and leave this place, then stay." Troy pouted and looked at Gabriella's eyes. They looked serious.

"Fine." He laid back and looked up at the ceiling. Gabriella sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He shot his eyes at his hand, now covered with Gabriella's.

"Are you thinking about something?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Did you mean what you said last time?"

"Last time what?"

"When we were stuck at Sharpay's house."

"Of course I did." Gabriella looked at Troy.

"You seriously love me?" Troy place his other hand on top of Gabriella's hand.

"Yes I do. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you." She smiled and kissed Troy's lips.

"Kind of fast?" Troy shook his head. He pulled her in and kissed her longer. She pulled back and smiled.

"What happened to your dad then?"

"He's in jail. Forever."

"I don't know why he did that."

"He felt lonely."

"He should have changed his ways if he wanted to see you again."

"I guess, but I feel sorry for him."

"Me too." There was a little silence between them. "How did your mom take it?"

"She was freaked out. She even took me to see if I was pregnant."

"Were you?" Gabriella shook her head. "Do you want to tell me what happened in the past?"

"I better not; I don't want to bring it up."

"That's fine." Troy scooted over to the side of the bed and patted the free space next to him. Gabriella got up from her chair and climbed into the bed next to Troy. She scooted closer to him.

"You're right. This bed is uncomfortable." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Told ya." Gabriella smiled and kissed his chin. He pulls her in more and kisses her neck. Her face expression changed and she pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. But the memories… it just keeps coming back."

"It's okay. We'll take things slow." Troy took Gabriella's right hand and intertwined it with his own.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." Troy kissed her cheek and put his chin on top of her head.

Gabriella bit her lip. She wanted to tell Troy, but she didn't want to bring up the past. It scared her a lot when it happened, but what Troy knows from what happened a few days ago, he deserves the truth.

"He raped me."

"Hmmm…" Troy muttered.

"My dad… he raped me."

"Start from the beginning?"

"I came home from school one day and he looked at me with a big smile. He took me into his room when Mom wasn't home. He told me to sit on the bed because he wanted to show me something. Then… he just raped me right there."

"I'm so sorry."

"I was really scared. He was always the one who said 'Fight for your dreams. Don't be afraid to take a chance.' I just want my old daddy back."

"Things change, Gabi. One thing to another, it's all in the past."

"I really wanted to forget about it. But it just keeps coming back. Haunting me."

"Shhh…" Troy kissed her forehead. "Don't talk about it if you don't want to hear it."

"But I know you deserve to know the truth. If I don't tell you the story, you might think that my father tried to have sex with me and I didn't stop him."

"But you did. And that's all it matters. He's the one with the fault, not you."

"But I feel like it is. He was the one pushing me to it. And I didn't stop him hard enough."

"How did your mom take it?"

"She divorced with my dad immediately. Then she took me to a hospital to check if I was pregnant."

"Were you?"

"I was." Troy clenched his teeth so tight. _That fucking pervert. _

"Where's the baby?"

"My mom aborted it. I didn't want it and she didn't want it either. I felt so disgusted that I had my own dad's baby in my stomach. It was like having my own little sister coming out of my stomach."

"That'd be really weird."

"It costed a lot of money when my mom told me to abort it. And we did. That's why then my mom had to accept a job that made us move everywhere."

"And then you came to Albuquerque."

"Yeah. Then I met you." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella multiple times.

"Just so you know, I'm never going to be like your dad. I will not pressure you into anything you don't want to do. It's your own decision; when you're ready, I'll be ready too. And I will never rape my own children. That is fucking sick." Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy's bare chest.

"I know you won't. Because I trust you."

"And I trust you too."

"OH MY GOD!!!" Gabriella and Troy turned around to see Sharpay and Ryan standing there with a box in Sharpay's hand.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella quickly got out of bed and brushed through her hair. Sharpay walked over to Troy in silence and gave him the box. He opened it to see a cake inside saying 'Troy! Feel better! Now!'

"Thanks," he said. He wiped the frosting with his index finger and put it into his mouth. "Mmm… vanilla."

"I see you and Gabriella are a couple," Sharpay managed to blurt out.

"I guess so."

"Well, I congratulate you guys."

"Thanks." Sharpay walked over to Gabriella and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're a lucky girl. And so am I."

"Seriously?" Gabriella said, shocked. Out of nowhere, Zeke ran into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He walked over and kissed Sharpay. Troy's and Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"Like I said, I'm a lucky girl," Sharpay said. She smiled. Gabriella could tell she meant it.

"You guys make a lovely couple."

"My pleasure, Gabi. If you don't mind me calling you that."

"No problem, Shar."

"I like that. Keep it." Gabriella smiled and gave her a hug. Sharpay hugged back.

"Gabi's dad incident had sure changed our lives," Ryan said. Troy and Zeke nodded.

* * *

"Chad! C'mon! Troy's getting out of the hospital today! We need to pick him and Gabi up!" Taylor yelled from downstairs. Chad's mom let him in, but Chad was still upstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Chad ran downstairs, putting on his jacket.

"If Gabi yells at me for being late, I'm going to make Troy yell at you too." Taylor grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the house.

"Bye Mom!" Chad yelled before being dragged out of the house.

* * *

"Why are you late again?" Gabriella asked once they were in the car.

"Because Chad was being a slowass. Troy, yell at him for me."

"Chad, don't be late next time." Chad saluted Troy and continued watching the road.

"That's it. That's the way you're gonna yell at him? Man, I'm gonna feel sorry for your kids someday."

"Oh, believe me. He's gonna be strict about his kids," Gabriella said, putting her hand on his chest and kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

"No PDA! Save it for your house!" Chad shouted, not taking his eyes off the road.

* * *

Gabriella decided to stay at Troy's house for the night since her mom was again on a business trip. Her mother was still freaked about her dad, so she wanted Gabriella to stay at Troy's house so he could watch her. Troy's parents were out for the day, so he had to watch his little kid brother and sister.

"So Leila and Nathan decided to sleep early tonight?" Gabriella asked when Troy came back from putting his siblings in bed. He plopped down next to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I guess. I told them they could have cookies before breakfast if they'd sleep an hour early."

"Why?"

"So I could do this." Troy pulled her into a kiss. She smiled between their lips and kissed back. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for more. Gabriella kissed him on the lips, then down his chin, and down his neck. He pulled back.

"Are you sure? Isn't the memories coming back?"

"I'm trying to put it aside." Gabriella kissed him on the lips one more time. "I'm ready. To do this with you. Unless you're not ready."

"I'll be ready when you are." Gabriella smiled and kissed him. He did his part and left a trail down to her neck. He sucked on it a little as Gabriella moaned quietly. She sat on his lap and played with his hair while he kept sucking on her neck.

"Troy…" Troy pulled back to see Nathan rubbing his eyes with his Spongebob blanket in his hand.

"What's up, Nate?" Troy said. He stood up and walked over to his little brother.

"Can I have some water? I'm thirsty."

"Sure, buddy." Troy picked him up from the floor and carried him into the kitchen. Gabriella smiled at the sight; she knew he was going to be a great dad. Troy came back, following Nathan out of the kitchen. Nathan was drinking his water. When he was done, he walked over to the living room and set the glass on the table.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing. If you don't go to sleep later, you won't get the cookies I promise you tomorrow." Nathan squealed like a little kid and ran to Gabriella. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gabi? Will you be here tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"I sure will." Nathan smiled and ran upstairs.

"I don't think we're gonna get any privacy down here," Troy said flirtatiously. "Why don't we go to my room?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he picked her up bride-style. He carried her upstairs and set her on the floor when they were just outside Troy's room. Troy pressed his lips onto hers as she pushed him in his room, kicking the door behind her.

They forgot the Spongebob blanket on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. Hoped you like it. I don't think it's scary enough, but I'm not really a big fan of scary movies. I'm such a frikkin' scaredy cat. Read my other stories too like 'Everything I Want' and a new one shot coming up.**


End file.
